


A Day in the Life

by TheEmcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. Khan and Jim decide to take their daughter out to Chuck E Cheese's. Things don't go as planned. Slash. Implied Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I'm working on a really long Khirk right now, but I wanted to write something funny and cute. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

A Day in the Life

~…~

"Dada!" Hailey said loudly as Jim was getting out of the back of the car to go and sit in the passenger seat beside Khan.

He knelt back down and looked at his daughter, whose big, blue eyes always made him smile. At just over two years old – two years and two months, technically – Hailey was just as bright as Khan and Jim, if not more so because she knew that all she had to do was give them that look, the same one she was giving Jim right now, and she'd get whatever she wanted. Most of the time, anyway.

"Sit," Hailey said, pointing to the space beside her car seat.

"Okay, baby," Jim said and sat down beside his daughter. He locked eyes with Khan in the rear view mirror and saw that his husband's eyes were crinkled. Unable to stop smiling himself, Jim buckled up and turned to his daughter as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Go?" Hailey asked him.

"Yep, we're going, Hailey. We're going to Chuck E Cheese's," Jim said, smiling wide and trying to sound over- excited. Hailey had never been to Chuck E Cheese's and he wanted her to have fun. She was always reserved and reluctant when she was around new people and places, something Khan had pointed out when Jim had brought possibly taking her to there. But every kid needed to have fun and Jim hoped that Hailey would have fun.

"Chuck 'n' Cheese?" Hailey said, looking confused and reluctant. She was the most advanced two year old Jim knew. Actually, she was the only two year old Jim knew, an amazing feat considering his past dating history.

"Yes, Hay Hay. We're gonna have fun," Jim told her.

"Yup," was all she said. After five minutes of her staring out the window, Jim pulled out his phone and let her look through videos on YouTube, knowing it would keep her preoccupied for a while.

~…~

"Honey, let me hold your cup for you," Jim said, reaching down to take the cup full of tokens from Hailey's hands. She was threatening to drop them all over the floor at any given moment and he didn't want to pick up all of those damn coins.

"Nope. Me carry," Hailey said.

"You might drop them, sweetie," Jim told her gently. She looked up at him, then back at her cup, and then back at him. Finally, she held up her cup of tokens for him to take.

"Here," she said.

"Thank you, Hailey," Jim said as he took the cup from her. Khan grinned at the two of them and Jim almost stuck his tongue out at him. Honestly, he never had to pick up anything, the lucky bastard. He was either at work or doing something else while Jim watched over their daughter. Lucky bastard.

~…~

Jim had left Hailey and Khan when his older brother called. Khan knew that their relationship was awful, but Jim, always trying to please everyone even though he said he didn't care, always answered the phone when his brother called. So that left Khan alone with Hailey, which he didn't mind at all. After a long drive, complete with loud, rap videos from YouTube and crying and screaming when Jim had put Hailey's shoes back on her feet, Jim was a little on edge. And when Hailey threw a large, loud fit about carrying her cup of tokens, she dropped the cup and spilled them all over the floor. Having anticipated it, Jim knelt down and got all of the ones that hadn't disappeared underneath machines with Hailey bawling her eyes out all the while.

Khan figured that Jim had been a little bit grateful to receive the phone call, even though it was from his jackass of a brother.

Now, with Hailey in his arms, Khan stood and waited for Chuck E Cheese himself to come out and do his song and dance. All of the other kids were excited, but Hailey, having never been there, clung to him as though he were a life line and kept her blue eyes focused on where the big mouse was supposed to come out. The other kids where bouncing in their seats or on the balls of their feet in anticipation while Hailey's brow furrowed and a frown crossed her face.

And then Chuck E Cheese came out and Khan felt Hailey stiffen in his arms and felt her grip around his neck tighten.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he rubbed her tiny back.

"Hurt me?" she turned to him and asked, her eyes big and bright and blue.

"Hurt you?" he said.

"Hurt me?" she said and pointed to Chuck E Cheese. Khan chuckled softly and smiled down at his daughter.

"No, sweetie, he won't hurt you," Khan told her, still smiling. "He doesn't hurt anyone; he just dances. That's all."

"Dance?" she asked and turned back to the giant mouse.

"Yes," he said patiently.

A big smile broke out across her face and she wiggled and squirmed in his grasp. Khan knelt down and let her go. Taking his larger hand in her smaller one, Hailey led them towards Chuck E Cheese, cautious not to run into anyone as she did so. He had to crouch down to let her lead him, but Khan didn't mind. She liked to pull him along whenever they played anyway, so he was used to it. Watching her watch the giant mouse and laugh and smile made his heart swell with pride and love. Hailey had Jim's bright, infectious smile, that was for sure, and Khan couldn't help but think that she'd be a heartbreaker when she grew up.

~…~

"So," Khan began as Jim slid into the passenger seat of the car. "what did he want?"

Hailey was already buckled in. She was tired and a little cranky and all Jim wanted to do was go the hell home. He was tired and more than a little cranky and he was already planning on giving Hailey a bath and putting her to bed as soon as they got home. Khan had told him about how she had been frightened of Chuck E Cheese before he reassured her, then she got all excited. While he was happy that she had a good time, the phone call from his brother had put a damper on his mood, which Hailey picked up on quickly as she often did. That, in turn, made her feel anxious and uneasy, which then led to her being cranky and tired.

Getting the hell out of Dodge sounded like the perfect plan to Jim.

"He wanted to know if he could borrow some money from me again. He's not sure he can make rent," Jim said, ending in a heavy sigh.

He had never been close to his older brother, not since Frank, their mom's ex-boyfriend. Frank was a bastard and had made life for them a living hell growing up. Since their biological dad had died when Jim was a baby, he kind of thought of Frank as a dad. That was before he was old enough to know better, of course, but his brother never really forgave him for that. Jim wasn't even sure why his brother blamed him for thinking at a young age that Frank was their dad when their real dad had died, but he had and still did.

"Again?" Khan asked and Jim could hear the disdain in his voice. His husband and his brother didn't get alone. Khan was quick to point out any flaws or anything that would piss his brother off and his brother was quick to anger and throw the first punch. Any fight they started, Khan ended because he was a better fighter. Jim knew how Khan felt about his brother and, sometimes, he couldn't help but agree with him. But he was his brother and he felt obligated to keep in touch at the very least.

"Yeah. Again," Jim said and looked out the window.

"Juice," Hailey said softly. Jim turned around and dug through her carry bag before he brought up a juice box.

"There ya go, Hay Hay," he said, giving her a weak, tight smile. In return, she gave him a small smile of her own before sticking the straw in the box and drinking.

"Doesn't he have a job?" Khan sneered.

"Yes, he does," Jim answered, keeping his blue eyed gazed fixated on the scenery passing them by.

"What does he do with it?"

"Hell if I know," Jim told him.

Neither of them said anything for a while unless it was to Hailey. Jim knew that Khan was pissed; he could tell by how fiercely he was gripping the steering wheel. But Khan knew that Jim wasn't going to give him any money. That's why it had taken him so long coming back inside. He had had a shouting match with his brother that ended in Jim being hung up on after being called a heartless faggot.

But after a while, Khan reached over and grabbed Jim's hand, giving it a squeeze in silent support. Jim turned to him, gave him a small smile, and grasped his hand. The day hadn't turned out the way he had planned, but it had still been a pretty good day. Well, maybe not a pretty good day, but a pretty average one for them, and average was good enough for Jim.


End file.
